(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that have been most widely used, includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed, respectively, and a liquid crystal layer inserted into the substrate, and adjusts the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal by applying signals to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
A thin film transistor (TFT) substrate as one of the two substrates included in liquid crystal display is used for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
A liquid crystal display includes a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal, which are formed to cross each other on the thin film transistor substrate, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor.
When wirings of the liquid crystal display are undesirably disconnected or short-circuited, a corresponding pixel is determined to be a defective pixel and needs to be repaired. Pixel repair includes short-circuit or disconnection processes using a laser, and in this case metal debris may be generated. The metal debris causes short-circuit between a common electrode and a pixel electrode or a common electrode and a data line which degrades image quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.